The present invention relates to electronic price label (EPL) systems, and more specifically to a system and method of managing time-sensitive items.
EPL systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for merchandise items in a transaction establishment. EPLs typically display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail or shelf channel along the leading edge of the shelves. A transaction establishment may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from a price look-up (PLU) data file.
RFID technology provides an alternative to bar code reader technology for distinguishing and recording items for purchase. Some of the uses of RFID technology are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,394 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
Products such as produce items, bakery items, and dairy products have short shelf lives. Non-food items, such as newspapers, magazines, and flowers also have short time spans for selling. Once the expiration date approaches, retailers may mark down items for quick sale or let the items expire and dispose of them. Remarking and disposing of products is labor-intensive.
Therefore, it would be desirable to combine the communication capabilities of electronic price label systems with RFID technology in order to lower prices and identify expired products.